1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door lock assembly, more particularly to a door lock assembly which can be locked from an inner side of a door and which, in case of an emergency, can be unlocked from an outer side of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Doors to some rooms, such as bedrooms and bathrooms of a house, are provided with a lock assembly which can be locked and unlocked from an inner side of the door to prevent unauthorized entry into the room. It would be desirable if, in case of an emergency, the lock assembly can be unlocked from an outer side of the door to permit rescue of a person inside the room.